The Invisible Bonds
by the magical world
Summary: Nature has conscience including a plan for vampires. What could it be? BAMON ROMANCE AND STEROLINE FRIENDSHIP one-shot


15th February, 2017

Today would have been the day for which she would be prepared for over a week. Planning, shouting at her friends for not doing their work right, to make it totally perfect for the one person who is her childhood friend, her best friend, a sister. Well of course they would all do it secretly, to give a surprise to their favourite witch. And then when the day arrives finally, they would throw her the surprise party, for which she, Elena, Matt, Tyler and the others have been working for the last seven days. Everyone would be hugging, kissing and singing along 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY BONNIE' making the witch completely out of breath. Caroline was smiling at the thought. Five years have passed to Bonnie and Damon's death and today would have been her 25th birthday and here she is sitting at the park reminiscing, thinking of ways she could have celebrated Bonnie's birthday today, she feels guilty for not throwing her any party for the last four years of her life. Blame it on the supernatural catastrophic or herself, maybe she was so invested in her or Stefan or Elena or Tyler's problem that she forgot about Bonnie everytime and called her only when the MF gang needed her. She was silently berating inside her mind debating endlessly all the reasons on how worst friend she has become to the person whom she loved so dearly with her own life.

'Okay, Caroline. Calm down. There is no use thinking about this'. She thought. 'I bet Elena doesn't even remember the importance of today's date unless someone or Jeremy reminds her, but as usual she won't give any importance to it.' She is no longer the Elena she knew, all Caroline knew is that this Elena is selfish, uncaring and an attention seeker. Caroline tried to comfort herself by listening the laughter of the tiny children who were playing all around, watching their innocence, so carefree someway reminding her of her own childhood.

'Where the hell did they go?' suddenly Caroline can hear a very familiar voice coming from a distant which was possible due to her vampire hearing. She was shocked and eager to learn whose voice was it. She tentatively followed the voice and ultimately found her. The woman's back was infront of her and so far Caroline could estimate that the lady had a height of 5'4" with a slim figure and long black curly hair, wearing a cute casual dress. Moreover, she was holding a tiny little baby who looks atleast one year old according to her. Without thinking, she turned the woman around her.

'What the hell!' the woman responded to the sudden pulling of the stranger. 'Bonnie' only the name came out from Caroline's mouth. She couldn't believe her best friend is in front of her, all alive, all in good grace and without losing a minute she immediately hugged the girl.

'Whoa! Okay miss I don't know who you are or who Bonnie is. I think you have been mistaken. My name is Susan, not Bonnie.' Replied the woman as politely as she can, though she felt the discomfort of the situation that was waging on her. 'Where are they?' She thought again.

Caroline was startled after hearing her confession. Her mind was at complete lost. She came out of the embrace and couldn't contemplate the situation building infront of her. She doesn't remember. Is she Bonnie or her doppelganger? She was trying to reason while the other woman stood there with a bewildered face along with the child about whom she has forgotten, was present all this time.

'Mommy!' Caroline saw a three year old boy running towards their direction squealing in delight. 'Hey. Easy boy.' Replied the man. His voice. Caroline was afraid of the situation now. She slowly raised her eyes and felt like her eye socket will pop out at any second. Damon fucking Salvatore out of all is approaching with his famous smirk now. She can't believe the scene playing in front of her right now. May be she is dreaming. She is pinching herself to wake up from her said dream but with no avail, which indeed confirmed the reality of the situation. First, Bonnie's lookalike, now Damon plus children. She can form the pieces a little bit, maybe….. maybe they have lost their memories reconsidering her and Bonnie's earlier conversation and the fact that if Damon had his memory atleast, then there is no way in hell he would have stayed in New York , instead he would have directly gone to Mystic Falls, to Elena all those years ago.

The small boy reached his mother and went on how happy he is, as his father has given him his favourite ice-cream. Susan/Bonnie was completely pissed off right now. Her husband is spoiling their son by giving him everything he wants, no doubt now why Stefan (their son) is becoming more and more stubborn. She forgot all about the existence of the blond woman and rolled her eyes at her husband, Jake/Damon.

'Well. Susan. You have never mentioned about this gorgeous friend of yours.' He teased with a flirting tone. 'Jake.' Susan warned.

'Okay. I have a whole lot to digest yet, not his stupid comments too. Better run now.' Caroline thought. 'I think I should go now. I'm sorry for the trouble, Susan. Hope you don't mind. You just reminded me of someone.' Caroline apologised but her voice got completely broken at the last sentence, though she forced a smile not willing to show the sorrow in her face.

'No. It's completely fine. Hope we meet again, under not so awkward circumstances next time.' Susan added with a smile.

'Yeah. Definitely. By the way your kids are cute.' Caroline said before taking few steps backwards.

'Oh! Thanks… Sorry I forgot to ask your name.'

'It's Caroline Forbes. You can call me Caroline or Care, your choice.' She chuckled.

'Okay, nice meeting you Caroline.' Extending her hand for a handshake.

'Me too, Susan.' Both of them shaked their hands and finally Caroline bade farewell to Susan and her family.

'Okay. Can you please fill me up now, Mrs Parker?' Jake was really frustrated. He really got confused with the whole scenario. Who was that lady? He is sure as hell hasn't seen her before, and furthermore, he felt like that girl was sending him death glares as if she resents him a lot. 'Awkward.' He thought.

'Nope. First you answer me, why do you have to grant everything Stefan ask for? You are spoiling him, do you realize it?

Jake knew his wife temper, so he apologised immediately. He will use his charms later on, to make up her mood, of course he won't let anything ruin her birthday today, not even himself.

Susan explained him about the whole incident after they reached their home. Jake was laughing at the whole situation now.

'Wow! Who knows you might have a long lost twin, who happens to be that Blondie's friend.'

'Shut up. It's not funny. I was so afraid at that moment. You guys also secretly bailed me without warning. For a second I felt like I actually know her. Strange.' Susan/Bonnie replied.

'Hmm…. Strange enough. Well, lets stop discussing about that mystery lady annnd let us just concentrate on how to make your birthday extra special. Happy Birthday again, wifey.' Jake picked her up in a bridal style and kissed her. 'And sorry for what I did in the park.' He apologised again.

'It's okay. And I love you.' This time Susan kissed him back passionately.

_The other side was at the brink of collapse. Grams went to find the only witch who could save her grandchild before she would also get sucked into this oblivion._

'_Qetsiyah!' Sheila called her name in the darkness. _

'_Sheila. What are you doing here?' Qetsiyah came into view._

'_Listen. Qetsiyah. I need your help. Is there any way Bonnie could be saved from this apocalypse?' Sheila asked hopelessly._

'_Indeed. Yes. She can and she will be saved.' Qetsiyah replied grinning._

'_How?' Grams was startled at the witch reply._

'_Well. Do you remember that nature has a plan for vampires?'_

'_Yes. But I don't know what it is.' Sheila replied confused. 'What Bonnie has to do with this?' She asked._

'_Well. No need to worry Sheila. I have planned everything. And for your information I have been planning this hundredths of years ago, even Emily played a great role in this.' Qetsiyah said with pride._

After Damon and Bonnie were sucked into the white light. Both of them woke up with a new memory and lost everything about their past selves Though Bonnie is still a witch her powers are temporarily locked and Damon is a human. Qetsiyah designed everything carefully. She changed both of their names, even giving them fresh memories from their childhood till how they met. They woke up as a couple after they both were engulfed into the oblivion. Even people associated with them were also given a new memory as if they knew Susan and Jake all their lives.

_Grams was disgusted that Damon Salvatore also tagged along with Bonnie with the plan which she thought was only meant for her grandchild. Qetsiyah told her about the deal that Emily made with Damon, i.e. he has to protect the Bennett bloodline. The crazy witch told Sheila that since Salvatore and Bennett bloodline were responsible for starting the creation of immortals, so these bloodlines will also be responsible for the end of immortals and so Damon and Bonnie are going to play a big role in this plan._

The Parker family was celebrating Susan's birthday with full force. Jake has invited his closest friends who is also the shareholders of his company along with Susan's lawyer friends with whom she works together in the firm. Although the couple has millions of money, but still they like to lead a simple life.

From the window, a crow was watching the view of the happy family silently. A tear fell from his eyes. Ofcourse crows don't cry, but afterall a vampire/crow can. The crow could see a woman in the ground fuming in his direction and he flew towards her. The woman went to her car and opened the side door allowing the crow to enter.

'Seriously? Stefan. Crow out of all. Ewww…' Caroline uttered in disgust.

'Yeah. You can try too.' He tried to joke with a forced smile but his tears didn't go unnoticed by Caroline.

'Stefan. Hey buddy. Are you okay?' She tried to comfort him and pulled him to a hug. Stefan was crying to force back his tears, but of no avail. 'His brother is alive. He is alive and happy, enjoying with his children and Bonnie. Oh my God! Bonnie. She is alive too. And she is his brother's wife and the mother of his nephew and niece. They are so beautiful.' He thought.

'They are alive Caroline. All those years they were alive and I came to know now.' Stefan said with disgust.

'I know. Stefan. But we can blame ourselves. Blame the situation that made us stand in this phase of life.' Caroline replied.

Stefan and Caroline friendship became more stronger after her best friend and his brother's death. They tried numerous ways to bring their loved ones back but no witch could help them. No one knew where they were and now Stefan was really feeling guilty that he couldn't find them sooner rather than later when they are in the same city altogether.

'Caroline. Can you promise me one thing?' Stefan asked.

'Ofcourse. Anything.' Caroline replied immediately.

'This….. shouuuuld remain a secret.' Stefan pleaded.

'What! Why?' Caroline was confused. 'People in Mystic Falls deserves to know, Stefan.'

'No. Caroline. You don't seem to understand. Just when I saw Damon and Bonnie, I saw the happiness in both of them that I have never seen once in their face in Mystic Falls. You might be thinking what about Elena? Well that girl whom I loved than my own life is gone now, she is no longer that girl whom I trusted with my brother. And Jeremy has moved on. If we bring them back, then this normal life they are leading with so much of happiness and carefree will be lost, and the pain, battles they were enduring all those years will return. I can't be that selfish to take away the happiness from them just to regain my own and others in Mystic Falls. Think about the children, Caroline. We don't have any right to steal away the innocence of the children, because once they step inside Mystic Falls they will be doomed with the supernatural problems. And….. and he has my name.' He chuckled thinking about it.

'Who has your name?' Caroline asked confused.

'My nephew, Caroline. My nephew.' He announced with pride.

'Please Caroline. Try to understand my point.' Stefan tried to voice it out.

After a brief moment of silence, Caroline agreed and she promised that today's encounter will remain a secret. 'So I guess we will just leave now and forget about their existence.'

Another silence. Stefan was deep in thought.

'Nope. We will come back one day, when the time is right. But we will have to be very careful when we do.' Stefan replied.

Caroline nodded at his decision and they drove away from the place.

'_They are so happy, aren't they Sheila?' Qetsiyah asked Sheila from behind. Both ladies were watching over Bonnie and Damon playing with their children unknown to them. 'Yeah. They are but I still don't get it what Bonnie and Damon has to do with the prophecy.' Sheila is giving a pleading look, she has no more patience now and was dying to know._

'_Well. Their children is the prophecy, this is why Bonnie and Damon are so important. Sheila.'_

_Sheila Bennett was speechless after hearing the truth for which she has been waiting to know for so many years. Qetsiyah understood Sheila's condition but still she went on her speech. 'Stefan Junior and Sheila Junior is the most powerful warlock and witch in existence. I don't think anyone can beat them in case of magic or anything else no doubt, since their blood has the combination of both the oldest and supreme magical bloodline. Their one drop of blood can cure vampirism.'_

'_Well. Do you realize the danger you have put to these innocent children? If wrong people comes to know about this prophecy, they won't wait for a second to kill them.' Sheila was terribly shaking now with anger._

'_Calm down, Sheila. I won't let anything happen to them. These kids are my great great grandchildren afterall, I love them too as much as you do. But they are the chosen ones, they are the undoing of the biggest mistake I have committed millions of years ago and believe me Sheila, I have taken every step to protect them and they will be. I give you my word. And if something doesn't go according to plan then I have a Plan B, for which some have to pay an ultimate test, which won't be easy for them but as I said, I will take care of it.'_

The family was still enjoying their night, unknown to their destiny and the two women watching over them, one with a hopeful look, while the other with sorrow.

**Please review if you like it. Your reviews will help me to write some more.** **As it is my first story, so I will really appreciate your views.**


End file.
